


Hakuna Matata

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Based on a Discord Chat, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, OOC?, Short, Singing, This is so non-canonical it's not even funny, VR Party, for Aoi I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: Everyone finds out Yusaku can sing. That's it. That's the plot. (also some lowkey Naosaku, because I am the cAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP)





	Hakuna Matata

   Yusaku stared at the ceiling. To say parties bored him would be an understatement, but he had to admit, VR parties were something else. So many people who had no idea who the others were outside of this virtual space filled with colors, lights, and code. Too bad he was literally the worst at socializing and couldn't be brought to care about 99% of the party goers. He sighed.

   Blue Angel had gone off with Go to do something he'd forgotten, and he was 98% sure Revolver was circling the dance floor for whatever reason. Yusaku sighed as the current song wound down and he took a sip of the nonexistent fizzy citrus drink in his hand. He'd only come because Go and Blue Angel would've killed him otherwise. Also Naoki was expecting him to be there, and he would let down the entirety of the universe before he let Naoki down. The guy had some stupid effect on him that way.

   The current song wound down and Yusaku stared off into space. Apparently a disney fanperson was manning the music, because suddenly a tune Yusaku recognized from The Lion King started playing.

    _Hakuna matata. What a wonderful phrase.  
   Hakuna matata. Ain't no passing craze._

   " _It means no worries,"_ Yusaku began to sing along, " _For the rest of your days._  
   It's our problem free, philosophy.  
_Hakuna matata~..."_

   There was a small interlude but it was just enough for Yusaku to realize that he hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought and everyone within a seven foot radius had heard him. Including Go, Aoi,  _and_ Revolver. How had they gotten so close without him noticing?

   He noticed someone had a camera and he  _very_ much wanted to dissolve into the scenery. In fact, he could. Logging out was always an option. So he did.

~*~

   The next day at school he was practically assaulted by Aoi... Okay, that's an exaggeration, but it certainly felt that way when the first words out of her mouth when she saw him were,

   "And you never told us you could sing  _because?"_

   "I... don't?"

   "You sing in your  _sleep,_ Yuusa-kuuun~." Ignis cut in.

   "Do not."

   "I can  _record_ it if you don't believe me."

    _"Do not."_

   "Well the video of  _Playmaker_ singing Disney songs is pretty much viral at this point." Aoi said, lifting up her phone and starting said video as proof. Yusaku's eyes snapped to the view counter.  _How did it have over five hundred thousand views??_ That party had been  **last night.** "Don't be so surprised. People like Playmaker, they like good singing, they like Disney. Combine the three and you've got a recipe for a  _plague."_

   "We should get to class."

   Aoi smiled.

   "If you say so. But I got the video from Naoki, so he's probably going to be talking about it non-stop when you step into class."

   Oh great. Technically, Naoki had started this, and now he was going to be ranting about it while Yusaku attempted to sleep. Some part of him kind of wanted to hear it, but mostly he just wanted this whole ordeal to be over before it started.

   "Also, Go invited the two of us to karaoke on Saturday." Aoi called to him as she walked off in another direction to get to her own class.

   This wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Yusaku took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

    _Hakuna Matata I guess._

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a month ago and I just now got around to finishing, what is my work ethic? Does it even exist?  
> Hope you liked it~ ^u^


End file.
